villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Retak’ka
|type of villain = Power-Hungry Traitor}} Retak'ka is the main antagonist of the 2019 Malaysian computer-animated film BoBoiBoy Movie 2. He is the original owner of the Elemental powers, and he returns to take those powers back from BoBoiBoy. He was voiced by Fadzli Mohd Rawi. Appearance He is an alien that has blue skin. His hair is dark blue with light blue crest.He wears a maroon, blue lines and black outfit along with his black pair of sandals. The bottom of his outfit can be seen torn, which implied that he once fought with Hang Kasa. Retak'ka is very old since he spoke with an old Malay accent (in the Malay version) and was imprisoned in crystal for more than 100 years. Personality Retak'ka is a dangerous ancient villain who was the original user of BoBoiBoy’s Elemental Powers. He has come to take back his powers from BoBoiBoy with whatever means necessary. Retak'ka is intelligent, power-hungry and ruthless. He has no compassion for his opponents during the battle, especially BoBoiBoy, his toughest enemy. He is willing to destroy an entire planet just to become stronger by draining elemental powers from said planet, as evidenced several times in the movie. He also destroyed TAPOPS station and intimidates Koko Ci to tell him Boboiboy's location. He knows more about elemental powers than Boboiboy does, informing him that splitting make Elemental Powers weak,indicating his experience with having the powers that Boboiboy currently inherits. History Early life When Retak'ka was young, he was thrown away by his parents to Planet Gugura. There, he was abused by various strong beings. He also met Hang Kasa and both of them quickly become the best of friends. At some point in their life, Retak'ka along with Hang Kasa discovered Power Spheres KristalBot and SinarBot. Retak'ka took SinarBot and Hang Kasa took KristalBot. With that, they both become unbeatable in battle. However, it was not enough for Retak'ka as stated by Hang Kasa. He became power-hungry, ruthless and cruel. So much so that he willing to fight his one and only friend Hang Kasa himself to obtain his crystal power. Hang Kasa managed to absorb all of Retak'ka's elemental powers to Ochobot along with his crystal element. Hang Kasa managed to freeze Retak'ka using his crystal power. He remains there for about 100 years until some illegal crystal miners arrives to dig some crystal and sold them. However, they unknowingly released Retak'ka from his frozen state and he attacked them, leading to the events of BoBoiBoy Movie 2. ''BoBoiBoy Movie 2'' After being freed from his crystal prison, he quickly found out that not only he still had remnant if his elemental power, but also that Boboiboy also have elemental power. He demanded the crystal miners to bring him to them. Later on, he attacked TAPOPS station, destroying it in the process, in an attempt to force Kokoci into revealing Boboiboy's location. When Boboiboy did show up, he threw Koko Ci to the ground, held the rest of BoBoiBoy's gang (except Gopal) hostage and lift Boboiboy with his hand, demanding him to return his elemental powers to him. Boboiboy refuse but it didn't end well after Retak'ka absorbed the elemental powers of Boboiboy Thunderstorm, Boboiboy Thorn, Boboiboy Cyclone and Boboiboy Solar, stripping Boboiboy from these powers. Throughout the movie, he went from planets to planets, draining the elemental forces within those planets to upgrade his elements. When he did so, said planets will suffer from mass destruction, potentially wiping out all life on it as shown in the movie when Retak'ka killed the residents of Planet Gur'lathan. However, when he found out about Earth from threatening Fang, Ying, and Yaya, he challenged Hang Kasa to fight against him on Earth, as Earth has all seven elemental powers that he wanted. He easily won the fight against Hang Kasa, even damaging his mask. He tries to kill Hang Kasa but was stopped by Boboiboy, who came in the last seconds, redirecting Retak'ka's destructive hairs, causing it to pierce several trees instead. He later blows Boboiboy to a rock before holding him in place using roots. Retak'ka tries to kill Boboiboy but Hang Kasa saved Boboiboy, and Retak'ka nearly killed Hang Kasa afterward. Retak'ka absorbed Hang Kasa's crystal power, and threatens to destroy Boboiboy. But instead of surrendering, Boboiboy split into two, namely Boboiboy Ice and Boboiboy Blaze. Retak'ka asks if he still insist on splitting, only for Boboiboy to reveal that it is actually a merge. The newly-formed Boboiboy Frostfire then engaged him. Retak'ka almost wins when he nearly crystallize Boboiboy when Gopal provides Ochobot to BoBoiBoy, who used the former's elemental drain to drain his crystal power while Papa Zola and Hang Kasa fight the rest of the Crystal Miners. Enraged at this, he switched to Retak'ka Voltra when Boboiboy's friends were freed by Zola. Fang, Yaya and Ying managed to beat him down afterwards. Refusing to accept his fate, he used his Darkwood form in an attempt to destroy a nearby dam, but was stopped by Boboiboy Glacier who used Ochobot to strip him of all his remaining powers. Boboiboy Thunderstorm and Boboiboy Solar then fused to form Boboiboy Supra, who later blasted Retak'ka into outer space before falling into the frozen river out of exhaustion. Powers & Skills Third-tier Elemental Powers *'Retak'ka Gamma': Gained from obtaining Gammabot and after upgrading the Light element in an unknown planet, it allows him to weaponize light rays and gamma radiation. *'Retak'ka Voltra': He apparently stole this power from an unknown Power Sphere of the Electric element before the events of Boboiboy Movie 2, which grants him power over lightning. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Thunderstorm and went to Planet Gur'latan to upgrade this power, killing nearly all the residents in the process. *'Retak'ka Tempest': Another power stolen by him from an unknown Power Sphere of the Wind element. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Cyclone, granting him dangerous, long hairs and the ability to manipulate winds. He went to Planet Bayugan to enhance this power. *'Retak'ka Darkwood': Before the movie, he stole this power from an unknown Power Sphere of the Leaf element. During the movie, he absorbed this power from Boboiboy Thorn, upgrading it at Planet Rimbara. *'Retak'ka Crystal': Retak'ka obtained this ability by absorbing it from Hang Kasa, who mastered the earth element, allowing him to manipulate crystal and even crystallize his foe. General *'Elemental Absorption': Retak'ka is shown to have absorbed various attacks from BoBoiBoy to make him more powerful and regain his elemental powers. He absorbs Boboiboy Cyclone, Thunderstorm, Thorn and Solar completely to obtains his former elemental form. **'Radiation Absorption': He absorbed Boboiboy Solar's eclipse attack, which only made him more powerful. This ability is because gamma radiation is produced by the sun, which Boboiboy Solar's powers are derived from. **'Electric Absorption': Retak'ka can absorb electricity from Planet Gur'latan and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm which only made him more powerful. **'Air Absorption': He can also absorb attacks from BoBoiBoy Cyclone and managed to absorb Planet Bayugan's wind. Gallery Poster_Character_28Retakka29.jpg|Retak'ka in the promotional page Bentuk normal Retak'ka.png|Retak'ka in BoBoiBoy Movie 2. Trivia *His name is the play of the word "retak" or "retakan", which means "cracked" or "cracks" respectively. *Retak'ka has probably already had some of the same elemental powers as BoBoiBoy even before he finds it maximally, like land, fire, and ice. It is still unclear why the reason might be that he could still survive on the previous planet with this power during Ochobot's inhalation to be shown to BoBoiBoy. *He is the third villain of the franchise to die, the others are Bora Ra and Captain Vargoba. **Coincidentally, all 3 of them are the evilest villains in the BoBoiBoy franchise. *The way he dies is similar to the way Captain Vargoba tries to kill Boboiboy, as both involves being knocked to outer space. *Retak'ka can be considered as a dark parallel to BoBoiBoy as both were the owners of elemental powers. Even though BoBoiBoy using the elemental powers to protect the Earth and the entire universe, Retak'ka sadistically abusing his elemental powers for his own deeds. If BoBoiBoy hadn't learned how to use the elemental powers, he would've been ended up like Retak'ka. *His death was different in the comic version, as he was presumably getting arrested by TAPOPS after he was knocked out from being defeated by BoBoiBoy Solar. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Legacy Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Category:Polluters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Villains